A New Year
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor is sitting alone in a bar in New York City when a familiar face shows up to ring in the new year. Ten/Eleven.


_Because slash is _defiantly_ the way to ring in the new year. Unfortunately, I didn't think to write a New Years story until well...three hours later, haha. Anywho, this is Ten/Eleven slash, if you didn't know already. I don't own DW or anything related to it but I do think it would be cool if they had an episode with Matt Smith and David Tennant together! :D They've done it with all of the others why not those two? So yeah, a girl can dream. I hope you enjoy this and I hope you have an awesome new year! _

* * *

The Eleventh Doctor sighed heavily as he pushed his scotch back and forth on the bar in front of him. It was New Years' Eve, a night of heavy drinking and partying. The year was 2008 in a small pub in New York City that he had always favored. It was an honeymoon present for the newly wedded Amy and Rory Williams or Pond…the Doctor always got confused about that bit. The thought of New Years made a frown come across the Doctor's young, pale face. Why would he celebrate another year passing when for him it didn't have to pass. If he wanted to, the Doctor could live the same year over and over again. The Doctor snorted at the ridiculous idea. He was so into his thoughts, however, that he didn't notice someone sitting down next to him.

"I'll have a scotch," said a familiar voice. The Doctor's head jerked up rapidly, fear in his eyes. The man sitting next to him was a tall, lean man in a suit and trench coat. The Eleventh Doctor stared at the other man with his jaw hung open. He was with his past regeneration. He was sitting with _himself._ _'Oh, this is _not_ going to be good…' _"Hello there! I'm the Doctor!" Eleven continued to stare at the Tenth Doctor. Ten smiled making Eleven shiver slightly, "Had a bit too much to drink have we?"

"N-n-no," stuttered out Eleven. There were rules_, many _rules, saying that a Time Lord should not meet himself. The happening could effect the whole wibbly-wobbly timey-whimey aspect of the strange creation that was the space/time continuum. With all of that being known, Eleven should have promptly exited the bar leaving the past version of himself but for some reason he couldn't move. "I-I'm Eleven."

The Tenth Doctor smiled, the hint of curiosity and interest flickering in his dark eyes. He reached his hand out to Eleven which caused Eleven to hesitate. _'What would happen?'_ He thought to himself, suddenly extremely eager to find out. His movements slightly robotic, Eleven grasped the hand that he once had and shook it firmly. A strange bolt of electricity flew through his arm passing straight through his hearts. A strange feeling settled over him making goosebumps run down his spine. Eleven winced as he held his breath. Surely by shaking his own hand he would cause a major paradox that would rip the entire universe in half. But then…nothing happened. Eleven released a sigh of relief, thankful that nothing had happened. It was then that he noticed his hand was still in the grip of Ten's. Blushing slightly, Eleven pulled his hand away.

"So Eleven, what do you do?"

"I'm a traveler," Eleven responded with a smirk, satisfied that he had successfully lied to himself. Not many could say that they could lie to themselves.

Ten's eyes brightened, "Really?" he asked with enthusiasm. "I am too."

Feeling a bit adventurous, Eleven moved closer, interest in his eyes, "Care to share a few stories?"

The two Doctors talked and at times flirted over glasses of scotch, both of them uncaring about the world around them. When everyone started to count, however, the two of them stopped counting. Ten blushed slightly, "Sorry for taking up so much of your time. I'm sure you've got some girl waiting to be kissed at midnight."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

A certain glee found itself on Ten's face, he then blushed. "Well-erm…we could…"

"Happy New Years!" Everyone coursed in the pub, gleefully.

Eleven then pulled the lapels on Ten's suit, pressing their lips together. Quickly realizing what he had just done, Eleven pulled away, his face as bright as a fire engine. "I-I'm…" He didn't even have time to finish his apologies before Ten reconnected their lips, a certain fire behind it. Their tongues dueled as their hands roamed against one another's body. When oxygen became necessary they both pulled away breathlessly. Neither of them knew what to say but then again neither of them felt like anything needed to be said.

Ten leaned again to press a gentle kiss on Eleven's lips, smiling, "Happy New Years, Eleven."

"Happy New Years, Doctor."


End file.
